Wanted
by kat386
Summary: Song fic about Quil and Claire based off of Hunter Hayes 'Wanted.'


_**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
It makes sense when I'm with you**_

I watched Claire throw her head back as she laughed at Embry and Seth. They were threatening some boy that she had been talking to earlier. Sometimes I really loved those guys.

She shook her head at them and her long hair spilled over her shoulders, creating a curtain that covered her pretty collar bones. "You guys don't have anything to worry about," she reassured us all. "I don't like him."

"So you do like someone?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do tell," Embry mocked teenage girls everywhere, putting his hand under his chin and resting his elbow on Sam and Emily's kitchen table.

I looked at her expectantly, knowing that if she actually did like someone I would be crushed. I would act like I was happy for her, and as long as she was happy and he didn't break her heart I would be able to live with it. But on the inside, and when she wasn't around to see me, I would break down. All these feelings were new. I didn't know how to handle these weird mixed up emotions.

One day she was my sweet little girl and then the next she's this beautiful girl that's blossomed into a strong, and lovely young woman.

"Well," her sweet voice sang. "He's smart and goofy and he can make me laugh when I'm at my lowest. And he's really, really good looking." She looked at me and gave me a coy smile. I was not used to the flirty Claire.

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too**_

I may not be used to the flirty Claire, but I couldn't say that I didn't like her. In fact I loved her. I loved her like I loved every other part of Claire. With every fiber of my being. And I needed her.

I needed her to hold my hand when the going got tough. To tell me everything was going to be okay. I needed her to kiss me with her soft pink lips. I needed her to show me that she loves me. I needed her to laugh at my jokes. I needed her to tell my crazy stories to. I needed her to complain to and I needed her to make me soup when I was sick and I needed her to make me coffee before I left for patrol. I needed her to love me.

_**I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it**_

But I also wanted to love her back. I wanted to make her breakfast before she went to school. I wanted to kiss her and wish her good luck before a big test. I wanted her to cry on my shoulder when she graduated. I wanted her to move into my apartment with me so I could lock her in my room and show her how much I loved her all day. I wanted to bring her chocolate during that time of the month. I wanted to take care of her. But most of all, I wanted to love her. Love her fully and unconditionally without having to hold back.

I wanted to be able to tell and show her how much I needed her.

_**Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips**_

Claire noticed me staring at her pretty face and looked down, blushing. Embry nudged my shoulder when he saw that Claire wasn't looking and flashed me a huge smile. Seth gave Claire a "we'll talk later" look.

Emily walked in declaring that it was dark enough to start walking to the beach for the monthly bonfire. Everyone walked ahead of us (that bunch is not very sneaky) and Claire stood up from her seat. She smiled at me, "I'm just going to run upstairs and get a sweater. Wait for me?"

"Of course," I answered without a thought. She kissed me on the cheek before running upstairs. I admit that I may have sneaked a peek at her ass in those tight jeans as she jogged up. I may love the girl more than anything, but I'm still a guy. Cut me some slack.

She came back down a few minutes later, covering her cami with a pink cardigan and sitting on the bottom step to pull on her boots. I grabbed her hand to help her up, and our fingers ended up entwined the entire walk to the beach.

After the usual tales and Quileute legends a very somber vibe fell upon everyone. Claire leaned heavily into my side and I laid my cheek on the top of her head. But then I realized I couldn't see her face and I quickly had to change my position.

I'm sure she could feel my eyes on her, and soon she turned, looking at me questioningly, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful," I answered simply.

Even in the dim light of the fire I could see the tinge of pink in her cheeks. "You're stupid. I'm not even wearing makeup."

I looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head, "Love Bug, just because you don't see how beautiful you truly are doesn't mean I don't." I took her hand and held it to my chest, "Makeup ain't got nothing on you, Baby Cakes." She smiled softly at me.

_**I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it**_

"Dance with me," I said impulsively. Anything to be closer to you baby.

"There's no music," she laughed, but I could tell she wanted to.

"We don't need music. We just need each other."

"Okay," she agreed, smiling. I stood up and brushed my jeans off before reaching down to pull her up. I led her a couple yards away from the fire and all the crazy people. I jokingly bowed down before holding out my hand, asking for permission. She curtsied before taking my hand. She rested the other one on my shoulder and I put mine free hand on her hip.

We began to sway, the crashing of the waves on the shore our only tune, and we eventually became more comfortable with each, slowly moving closer and closer until her cheek rested against my chest. I began to whisper the lyrics to one of her favorite songs in her ear,

"_**'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted"**_

When I finished the song we both headed back to the fire, taking our previous seats. She leaned her head against my shoulder and it was only a matter of time before I heard her even breaths. I carefully stood up and scooped her into my arms. "I'm going to take Claire home and tuck her in," I told the general public. There were many murmured 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights' before I turned and started to make my way to the Uley residence.

"I'm tired, Quil," I heard my baby whisper halfway home.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I know, baby. Go back to sleep. We're almost home."

_**And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted**_

I tried my best not to jostle her as I went up the stairs, and was careful taking her shoes off. I tucked her under her soft yellow quilt and kissed her forehead. I turned to leave when I heard her sweet voice whisper, "Thanks for the dance, Quil."

I smiled into the darkness, "Anytime, beautiful."


End file.
